


The strength of the wolf is the pack

by melancholymollie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, DadSchlatt, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memories, Other, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Soulmates, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Pack, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Trust Issues, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholymollie/pseuds/melancholymollie
Summary: Some call it chaos, we call it family.Dream had grown up with nothing but his brother at his side. The young Alpha cared for nothing than protecting his younger sibling, it was the driving force behind forming his own territory for his brother to grow up in. In the early days it was just the newly presented Alpha and his sibling but as more wolves travelled through searching for a peaceful place to call home, their pack of two began to grow.Dream might have started his life with only his brother but he hoped to end it with a family at his side._________________________This is based on the personas of the people mentioned in this story, in no way does this book reflect the actual people and is no way meant to offend anyone.
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Everyone, GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs, Jschlatt/Minx | JustAMinx (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 26
Kudos: 500





	1. a brother first, alpha second

**Author's Note:**

> In Flashback: Tubbo is five and Dream is eighteen  
> Sapnap is sixteen and BadBoyHalo is also eighteen.

Dream hadn't always wanted to be seen as a tyrant.

He hadn't built his territory for there to be war within it.

His territory was meant to keep his brother safe. The sweet brunette who spent their childhood attached to the young Alpha's hip, soaking up every piece of knowledge that his brother could offer him. Dream couldn't care less what people outside of his pack thought of him the one thing he had spent years focusing on was securing a home where his brother could grow and advance in life without the fear so many omega's faced in other territories.

Their pack had been so small at first, just him and Tubbo. He had been stubborn towards the thought of allowing anyone outside of their duo to join their little family. But Tubbo had been so young and seemed so lonely as he wondered after the bumble bees that seemed to favour the flowers that grew not far from their den, he still remembered they day he let anyone into their lives, it was a day he learnt to trust others.

* * *

_Dream felt the guilty ache within his chest as he watched the young pup giggling from the attention being shown by Dream's horse 'Spirit', the gelding was snuffling the tiny brunettes hair in search of more oats from the tiny omega, " Dre! Dre! look he likes me!" he squealed struggling to focus on his older brother. The young Alpha smiled stepping forward to run his hand along the geldings neck before pulling his brother away from the horse's' reach, "everyone likes you pup" he cooed lifting him up onto his hip as the pup purred rubbing his nose against the elder ones shoulder. Glancing at the shadows that were being cast by the trees which outlined the edge of their small territory, Dream growled lowly sensing that someone or something was approaching and that he needed to protect the pup in his arms, "Dre, what wrong?" the whimper was almost unheard but the change of tone in the pups voice only made Dream growl deeper, furious at who or what that was threatening his pup. Slinking away with Tubbo still in his arms Dream quickly disappeared into their den towards the nest that was shielded from view, "you need to stay here, whatever happens you stay here... if i don't walk through that door you climb out the window and leg it as far as you, got that?" the alpha ordered he allowed for his scent to wash over the pup in an attempt to calm the fearful child. Nodding his head the pup watched his brother retreat back outside to face whatever it was that was heading their way._

_Dream steadied himself feeling the comforting wait of his axe in his hands, he shifted to balance the weight he was carrying of his shield, it was only a_ _precaution, he hoped not to need. Focusing his eyes on the tree line he honed in on the sounds on sticks breaking under foot as leaves rustled from being brushed against, if he strained his hearing more he was sure that he could pick up the sound of a heart or two beating, this meant there were two wolves heading towards not only his territory but his pup. He began scenting the air trying to enforce his dominance as an alpha to the potential threats, he remembered seeing his father do it once along with several other alphas within his old pack, but now it was just him and he was outnumbered two to one. Straining his ears once more he tried focusing in to see if he could hear anything that was being said by the approaching wolves, "Sapnap... Sapnap slow down, you don't know where you're going!" a voice hissed the sound of frustration evident in the wolves words, "then go back Bad... go back and let them kill you when they realise you're not a Beta!" the other 'Sapnap' growled snapping at their partner._

_He could hear them freeze, they must of smelt him._

_"Sapnap... we need to turn around.. now."_

_Sensing that one of the two began walking towards him once a loud almost animalistic snarl left his mouth as a final attempt at warning the two rogue wolves that he was there. "Sapnap!" the first voice from earlier yelped loud enough that Dream didn't have to strain his ears to hear them, stepping back he steadied himself ready to defend against the oncoming threat._

_Out from the trees appeared an Alpha, the wolf had jet black hair and wore a white shirt with fingerless gloves. In his hands was an Iron axe similar to that which sits securely in Dreams own hands, both Alpha's stared one another down neither daring to look away ven at the appearance of a disheveled omega who upon seeing Dream stood between the two with his hands raised in the air._

_"I told you, why don't you ever listen to me" the omega hissed keeping his eyes locked on the volatile Alpha in front of them._

_"Dre" the small voice called out over the sounds of hostile growls startling all three teens into silence. Dreams heart froze. Tubbo. They could see Tubbo._

_"Oh.. fluff..." the omega muttered most likely seeing the young pup, "well done Sapnap.. it's not just an Alpha but an Alpha and a pup" the words seemed airy as the omega tried letting out calming scent trying to bring the tension between all parties. "Dre" Tubbo whimpered freezing as he spots the new figures standing before the pups brother, "go back" Dream growled harshly knowing that if he didn't hide his pup they'd hurt him, "Tubbo go back inside" he snarled trying to get the young pup to listen, "but Dre..." was the only response that he got. The young pup was scared and confused, he wanted to be at the alphas side where it was safe but at the same time he wanted to run to where ever the sweet calm smell was coming from._

_"Listen..Listen, Dre, is it?.. look this is just a mistake okay my friend and I mean no harm whatsoever to both you and the pup, we're just trying to get away from our old pack" The omega desperately tried to explain knowing that if he didn't say anything now then there was a high chance one of them was going to lose a life and that was something he didn't want the tiny pup to see, "look Dre, we don't want to cause any trouble alright especially with a pup here, so can both of you just put down you axes before one of you does something you're gonna regret later" he pleaded sensing the pup becoming even more distressed each passing moment and just by looking at the alpha in front of him he could tell that the Alpha could sense it as well. Dream refused to move his eyes from the younger Alpha though. He remembered the last time he'd ran into a newly presented Alpha, he made it out with his pup safe at his side, a scar across the bridge of his face and blood on his hands. "Sapnap, you've gotta be the one to stand down... he's an Alpha with a pup, the last thing on his mind right now is being the first to stand down in this situation" the omega turned resting his hands on his friends axe pleading for the younger wolf to back down and avoid the unnecessary bloodshed, glancing at his friend Sapnap took one more look at the Alpha trying to see if the fight was worth it that was until the sound of teary whimpers filled the air, his eyes snapped to the tiny pup that had appeared out of nowhere obviously sensing the danger and wanting to be in the only place that they knew as being safe which in this case was with the snarling Alpha in front of them. "Fine" he muttered feeling hurt at the fear his presence was bringing to the young pup, he lowered his axe before bearing his neck as an act of submission._

_Seeing this surprised Dream but took the sign as a chance to get to Tubbo, lowering his axe he backtracked quickly to the pup who had now started mewling pitifully desperate for comfort from his sibling, "you're okay.. you're okay pup" he murmured placing the pup so the pup could press his nose to the alpha's scent gland as he tried to soothe the crying pup._

_The two wolves watched on, the omega taking a deep breath before moving a forward a little making sure he kept his scent neutral to avoid sparking anymore rage from the alpha, "we're incredibly sorry Alpha... we honestly didn't mean any harm at all" he spoke softly making sure that the alpha in question could see his every move. "We'll be moving on, if it's okay would we be allowed to pass through your territory?" he asked making sure to avoid triggering any further hostility, he watched the alpha study him before looking to the sky seeing the sun had started to set behind the trees. "You can rest here for the night... but I want you gone in the morning" the Alpha huffed shuffling away with his pup in his arms, the small pup was watching the omega over his siblings shoulder, the omega smiled waving a little at the small pup whos eyes lit up a little._

_"Can they stay?" Tubbo mumbled sitting crossed legged on his brother chest as Dream tried to get to pup to sleep, the alpha sighed looking at the tiny pup who kept looking from him to the door of their den, "they are staying... then they're leaving in the morning" he explained trying to move Tubbo to lie down next to him but the stubborn pup refused to be moved from his spot. "No!" he squeaked growling at his brother. Dream held his hands up in surrender as he watched his little brother move back to sitting crossed legged on his chest, "want 'mega stay" the pup whispered looking down at his words, "what about the other alpha?" he questioned curious to see what the small pup thought of the two wolves they'd allowed to stay in their territory. "'im too, but please say they stay" the pup whined wanting for more attention, Dream once felt guilt build up in his chest, pups were meant to be raised in large packs, he worried what being such a small pack would do to his pup. "Sleep... we'll talk more about it in the morning" Dream murmured ruffling his brothers hair as the tiny pup yipped flopping down next to the alpha curling up next him, "promises" he mumbled sleepily earning a quiet coo from the alpha, "promises"._

* * *

How Dream missed those days when Tubbo was younger and still a little pup who followed after him and his friends. 

He looked at his pup as he stood before him. Dream caught his brothers eye, the brunette omega lowered his eyes glancing to his side.

Dream no longer stood at his pups side anymore, a new alpha stood there along with two betas and another older alpha. And as the following words left his mouth he felt his heart break into thousands of pieces.

"We are at war and we have no mercy... no mercy for you!" 


	2. My brother, my enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo just wanted to be like all the other wolves.
> 
> He didn't want to start a war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During flashback:  
> Tubbo is 6, Dream, Callahan and Badboyhalo are 19.  
> George is 23, Alyssa, Punz and Sapnap are 17.

Tubbo didn't want this.

He wanted to go back to when he was catching bees and planting new flowers in his garden.

Tubbo never wanted to be dragged into a war, much less a war against his brother.

His brother.

It hurt more than any of the others could imagine, standing here at Tommy's side facing down his brother. The one person who had never left him, the one person who protected him when he didn't know how. He wanted to go back to when his was small and had his family around him, when Sapnap was teaching him how to start campfires and find the best trees to climb, when George was teaching him how to hold a bow properly. He wanted to go back to when his brother didn't look at him as if he was truly going to hurt him. 

* * *

_"Catch me! CATCH ME!" Tubbo squealed as Alyssa chased him through the newly built community den, both the omega and pup had been playing games all day avoiding getting pulled into whatever brawl that was happening between Dream and Sapnap. "I'm going to catch you pup!" Alyssa laughed trying to push forward to grab the small child into her arms, the young omega had fallen for the small pup practically claim the small pup as her own, the pair spent most of their days together allowing for Dream to expand the territory alongside those who he'd formed a new pack with. The pair ran across the water bridges, the water rippling under their feet as they ran, "I'm gonna get you... I'm gonna get you" the young omega cooed chuckling at the small pups squeals and hiccups of laughter, "faster Aly! faster!" Tubbo crowded throwing his head back in glee sticking his arms out as they brushed through the tall grass._

_A set of eyes watched the pair never taking their eyes off of the youngest member of the pack. "He's fine"a voice spoke up nearly startling the alpha from his silent stillness, "just because you're his alpha doesn't mean he can't go a few hours without you watching over him constantly" the beta chided appearing at the Alpha's side as he watched over the pack members still within the territory. "Thought you were with Sapnap still? you were both looking that sand temple to the north, right?" Dream questioned the older wolf glancing to his side to see the glasses wearing Beta, George just shrugged before taking a seat next to the Alpha "he said that you'd been on edge the past couple days before we left this morning I volunteered to come back and check up on you" he explained leaning back on his hands as the pair went back watching the Omega and pup play, the duo soon having their game of chase being joined by another Beta. Pearls of laughter echoed through the valley from the trio, Dream was put at ease seeing his brother so close with the other members of their pack remembering the fear he felt when started allowing others into their small pack._

_"It's been years since I've seen a pup so happy" George admitted smiling at the sight of his Alpha's pup, the Alpha turned his head to glance at his second knowing that the wolf rarely spoke of his pack before meeting the young pack. All the members of their pack had either been on the run from their last packs or they'd been the lone survivors of their pack, George had been on his last leg when Sapnap and Dream had pulled him from the river, the older Beta would have died if Bad hadn't managed to heal him back to health,Tubbo hadn't left the Beta's side worried about this new wolf that his brother had brought home. "Well it's down to the pack that makes him happy, he loves you all and as long as he's happy then everything'll be okay" Dream hummed knowing that the reassurance of his input to the pack helped George feel more stable within the pack, "besides I wouldn't trust him with anyone else than the members of this pack" he sighed letting his eyes go back to witness his brother being thrown over Punz's shoulder as the three were called in for food by Callahan._

_"Then why are you so worried?" The Beta questioned being able to smell the fear that was seeping through the Alpha's scent almost souring the air. He sighed shifting in his seat trying to avoid looking at the Beta, he didn't understand why he was reluctant to tell the truth, if anyone understood his fear it would be the wolf beside him._

_"One of the southern territories were attacked a week ago... the Beta's were the first slaughtered whilst the pack Alpha was held down and forced to watch as they drowned the pups and burned the Omegas before he had his throat slit..." he explained his voice quiet and emotionless, the pain clear in his posture. "I can't risk anything happening to any of you... I can't risk anything happening to Tubbo... he's all I had for four years" the pain that George could smell was now clear in Dreams voice as the Alpha looked away from the community den. Word of packs being attacked were few and far between but when they happened it often struck fear into even the strongest of pack, pups were precious no matter what mentality a pack held, pups were always the packs most prised_ _possession._

_"Well then we'll just have to be on the lookout for rogues" the Beta stated trying to reassure the Alpha, "don't worry so much about it okay... a wolf's strength comes from the pack and the pack's strength comes from the wolf"._

_Tubbo grinned spying his brother sitting by the river, he'd finally snuck away from both Bad and Alyssa to try and find the absent Alpha._

_"Dre! Dre!" the small pup practically howled skidding down the hill towards the river edge sprinting to the Alpha, Dream grinned seeing the pup out of the corner of his eyes. "Hey Bee" he cooed opening his arms for the pup to run into wrapping him tightly in his embrace, "how was your day my pup" he sighed feeling more relaxed having his brother in his arms, "I played chase with Aly and Pun and then Bebe show me the cows that give milk then Aly show me how to get apples from trees" the pup listed in a single breath whilst counting off each thing that he did with the older wolves on his fingers. Dream felt pride towards the way his pack was towards his pup, grateful that they took the time out of their own lives to talk to the small pup and actually teach him things that would help the pup when he was older._

_"Sounds like you've had a very exciting day" he purred quietly trying to calm the hyperactive pup, knowing that the pup needed to calm down or else he'd struggling getting to sleep later that night. Tubbo just smiled more before frowning when he saw the mask that covered his brothers face, he let out a pained mewl upset that the Alpha was hiding from him, "off...off" the pup whimpered raising his hands up to try and push the offending item off of the Alpha's face. Seeing the pups distress pushed Dream to remove the mask even quicker, putting the mask on the ground to their side as Tubbo pressed his hands to his face gently running his finger along the scarring that littered the Alpha's skin, pure childish innocence shining through the pups eyes as they learnt the details of their brothers face ._

_"Pwetty" the pup cooed running one of his fingers around the shape of Dream's eye. Dream purred letting the pup continue to run his fingers along the features of the Alpha before nipping at the small pup's fingers when they came close to his mouth eliciting several giggles from the pup._

_The sun was getting low making Dream tense up which startled the pup ever so slightly, "home?" Tubbo squeaked watching the change in his brothers attitude, the Alpha nodded reaching down to retrieve his mask putting it back on before allowing his brother back onto the ground taking hold of his hand as he lead the way back to their den. "Do you think Bad's made pumpkin pie today?" the Alpha asked the pup who looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding his head with a cheeky grin on his face, "yep and and Calla got berries for berry juice!" he cheered excitedly trying to pick up the speed as he tugged at his brothers arm wanting to get back to the den at a faster speed in time for dinner._

* * *

Tubbo wanted to go back to their den.

He wanted to go back and help Bad make pumpkin pie whilst Dream, George and Sapnap told them all about their adventures.

This isn't what he wanted.

He just wanted to do what the other wolves where doing.

But it didn't mean he wanted to follow Wilbur's words.

"We would rather die than give in and join your territory!"


	3. Colour Without Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George understood his friend better than most.  
> That's why it hurt just as much to see the omega he'd helped to raise stand before them at the side of anarchists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback:  
> Tubbo is five.  
> Dream and Badboyhalo are eighteen.  
> Sapnap is sixteen.  
> George is twenty-two.
> 
> Link for 'Where the wild things are'  
> https://docs.google.com/viewer?a=v&pid=sites&srcid=YXBwcy53ZWxsZXNsZXkuazEyLm1hLnVzfGpoZW5nbGlzaHxneDo3OTk2MGM3YWJlM2Y2OWU2
> 
> highly recommend this story even though it's for kids it genuinely is a really good book.

George never imagined he'd be standing against wolves who'd once been apart of his pack again.

These wolves had been his family for years, some of them he'd known majority of their lives.

He didn't understand why they were even at war anymore. 

They were a pack. They were altogether not even a month ago, he didn't understand what made them change.

But then he looked up at the wolves before him and then he felt his heart being ripped out of his chest.

Tubbo.

The small Omega who stood beside one of the loudest Alpha's George had come across. Couldn't even look his family in the eye. It hurt to see the omega he'd helped to raise stand before them at the side of anarchists. The small brunette who had shown nothing but compassion to the aging Beta since he was a young pup, but now, now the Beta had no other option than to stand against the pup he'd grown to adore.

Why couldn't they go back to when war was just a thing that they taught pups about. 

* * *

_George held the pup close to him as he read the small brunette one of the books he'd traded for whilst away with the pup's brother. He'd only been apart of this new small pack for around three months, the pack alpha, and his second had dragged him from the river after discovering his mutilated body within the water. George had been reluctant to speak with either of the Alphas or the Omega that seemed to try and gain his trust. But he didn't trust any of them. The kind Omega reminded him of his mate who'd been killed in front of him, his heart ached whenever the wolf came near._

_The two Alphas only brought him grief and fear. He'd been betrayed by his closest friends, the very presence of the new Alpha's made his skin crawl and every instinct in him to run from them._

_"Why Max angry?" the tiny voice broke his thoughts reminding him of one of the few saving graces he'd found in this world._

_The first thing he saw when he woke up from death, was the tiny face of the pup in his arms. A bright smile painted on the young brunettes face when he saw the Beta wake up, "up! Bebe he's up!" the pup called small hands patting at the Beta's chest as he purred happily, "hi! hi! hi! I'm Tubbo!" the small pup chirped._

_George sighed resting his chin on the pup's shoulder before responding to the pups question, "I think it's because his Mum said he couldn't have any dinner, can you imagine if Bad said you couldn't have any dinner?" he tried to engage the pup remembering how his parents had been with trying to teach him through the stories that they told him. "I'd be sad" the pup mumbled bringing his black and yellow striped blanket up to chew on the corner, it was one of the things that he did whenever he got upset at something, "exactly but Max wasn't listening to his mum so that's why he didn't get any dinner" the Beta tried to soothe the upset pup, "will you or Dre not let me have dinner?" Tubbo's quiet voice murmured looking at George with large eyes a slight twinge in the pup's scent made George worry about how he'd approached the whole conversation. "We'd always make sure there's always dinner for you, Bee, don't ever think we'd send you to bed without dinner, Max was being a bad pup and I know and Dream knows and Sapnap and Bad knows that you are a very good pup which means no one has to miss dinner" he explained pressing his lips to the pups temple holding him closer as he purred letting the pup feel the vibrations in his chest. Tubbo sighed relaxing more into Georges hold, "I like dinner, Bebe make pumpkin pie and he let me have lemon and honey tea wit it" the pup cooed smiling dopily at the thought of Bad making pumpkin pie for after dinner, George chuckled shaking his head lightly feeling more relaxed at the small pups change of emotion._

_Moving his eyes back to the book in their lap, George continued reading to the small pup, " **That very night in Max's room a forest grew -and grew and grew until his ceiling hung with vines and the walls became the world all-around-** " "What a forest? what a vine?" the pup interrupted George curious of the things he was talking about, sighing George could tell that it was going to be a long night trying to read to the pup. "A forest is a large group of really old trees, there's a forest on the edge of the territory it's where we going hunting for our food when we want something that isn't steak," George thought of the easiest way of explaining it to the tiny pup knowing that he'd always been curious about the world that he'd seen so little of, "and a vine is something that grows on walls and trees and you can climb them if your extra careful" seeing the cogs in the pups head turn as he processed the information. "Wanna see the forest?" he muttered glancing at the Beta, "wanna see the forest now" he repeated wanting to get his point across to the Beta, a snort could be heard from the doorway drawing the attention of both pup and Beta to see the pups brother standing there a hand covering his exposed mouth._

_"Sorry" the Alpha grinned seeing the look that the Beta gave him as the Pup grinned turning his attention to the Alpha, "Dre! wanna go forest!" Tubbo crowed making grabby hands at the Alpha, the Alpha shook his head signaling to the Beta as he spoke "no not tonight Bee, George is reading you a story now okay we'll go in the morning after breakfast" he explained seeing the look of betrayal on the pups face, "but Dre... forest" he whimpered looking offended that his brother wasn't listening to what he wanted. Dream chuckling moving closer to where the Pup and Beta were sitting curled up in the pups nest, he kneeled taking hold of the pup's hand, "Bee, it's getting late and the older wolves are gonna be having our dinner soon and then it'll be our bedtime hopefully by then you'll be off in your dream hunting dragons and searching for nether fortresses and then when you wake up, Sapnap and I'll take you to the forest " the Alpha tried to reason with the small pup knowing that the pup adored anything to do with the outside world._

_Looking between the two older wolves Tubbo sighed turning away from his brother to hide in George's shoulder, "story, please" was the quiet plead. Dream sighed getting up again, "I'll be back in a little while..." he muttered glancing at George before leaving the room. George looked down at the pup before focusing back on the book in his hand, angling himself so he could see the pages clearly, the Beta continued reading the words. " **and an ocean tumbled by with a private boat for Max and he sailed off through night and day and in and out of weeks and almost over a year to where the wild things are.** " he spoke softly rubbing the tiny pup's back as the pup hummed quietly imitating the waves that the boat would be traveling on, "I'd like boat" the pup cooed almost silently twisting his head slightly to look at the illustration of the pup in a boat, "maybe sometime this week Bad and I can take you fishing" George suggested wanting to make peace with the pup once more._

_Tubbo nodded going back to his quiet humming leaving George to carry on reading the story to him, " **And when he came to the place where the wild things are they roared their terrible roars-** " The pup growled before letting out a howl grinning as he did so, " **-and gnashed their terrible teeth-** " bearing his baby canines he growled following along with how the characters were being described. " **-and rolled their terrible eyes and showed their terrible claws** " George paused watching the pup as he imitated having claws as he rolled his eyes trying to come across as intimidating as best he could._

_" **Max said 'be still! and tamed them with the magic trick of staring into their yellow eyes without blinking once and they were frightened and called him the most wild thing of all** -" George put on a voice trying to entertain the pup even more taking note on how the pup shifted till he was able to sluggishly look the Beta in the eye, desperately trying to keep eye contact despite his eyelids seeming to be weighed down with invisible weights. "Be Still, Oh Bee the wildest pup in all the territory" he chided smiling when he saw the pup blinking rapidly to try and fight away the sleep that was creeping up into them, "never... I am wild! very very wild" the pup chirped wanting to stay awake for the whole story. George couldn't help but laugh nudging the pup's nose with his own before going back to telling the stories, " **and made him king of all wilds things. 'And now," cried Max, "let the wild rumpus start!' - 'Now stop!' Max said and sent the wild things off to bed without their supper.-** " once again George was cut off by the pup whining at the story, his words heavy with sleep, "nnoo they miss dinner too... noo the wild thing be hungry"._

_George couldn't help but coo pressing a kiss to the crown of the pup's head, "don't worry pup they'll have their dinner when max goes home after playing" the Beta chided as the pup nodded snuggling into the Beta. " **Then all around from far away across the world he smelled good things to eat so he gave up being king of where the wild things are. But the wild things cried, "oh please don't go-we love you so!** " George cut out part of the sentence sensing the pup was practically asleep and wanted to avoid stirring him with the notion of the wild things possibly eating the main character. " **And Max said, 'No!' The wild things roared their terrible roars and gnashed their terrible teeth and rolled their terrible eyes and showed their terrible claws but Max stepped into his private boat and waved good-bye**..." he allowed his voice to trail off as soft purrs of sleep left the tiny pup._

_Smiling softly George pressed another kiss to the crown of the pups head before putting down the back and shifting to put the pup down in his nest making sure he would be comfortable enough during the night, "sleep well little Bee" the Beta whispered before getting up and leaving the pup's area of the den._

_"George! Bad says foods ready!" Sapnap called almost startling the Beta from the tranquility left from handling the sleeping pup, looking to his friend the Beta nodded giving the young Alpha a tight-lipped smile, "brilliant, I'm starving" he sighed following after the excited Alpha as the raven-haired wolf began rambling on about how his day was, George nodded along smiling to himself when he spotted from the corner of his eye the pack leader slip into where his sibling was sleeping, the Beta knew that the wolf would be joining the rest of the pack for food once he was sure the youngest member of the pack was safe and sound._

* * *

George wished he didn't have to train his bow on the Omega.

The tiny pup who he watched grow up, the pup who George taught so many things to. 

But order had to be kept no matter the cost. Only then could the pack survive. 

"I want to see white flags! WHITE FLAGS OUTSIDE YOUR BASE BY TOMORROW AT DAWN OR YOU ARE DEAD!" 


	4. Wolf Of The Stockades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy didn't want to hurt his friend.
> 
> He didn't realize that Tubbo was Dream's brother.  
> He just wanted to prove to his brother that he could be just as strong as him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback ages:  
> Tubbo and Tommy are 10.  
> Wilbur is 18.  
> Techno is 17.  
> Fundy is 14.  
> Dream is 23.  
> Philza is 31.

Tommy was proud to stand at his brother's side.

Sure he felt bad, Dream had been nice when he was a pup but Wilbur was right.

Dream was too constricting as an Alpha. The Alpha had already started a fall out with him over his most valuable possessions, Tommy had Tubbo's support throughout the whole thing, though he was sure the Omega thought it was just a game. 

His brother might not be able to beat Dream and become pack Alpha but he'd be damned if he didn't help the older Alpha start his own pack.

What made him even more proud to stand at his brother's side was the fact that his brother trusted him enough to be his second. 

He wanted to make both his dad and brother proud. He owed the two Alphas' that much.

Nothing would change his mind about this war, he wasn't going to throw away his shot. War was a game he'd been playing since he was a pup, it was something his brother's both unintentionally and intentionally ingrained into him for years. By now he understood war was more than just a game. And Tommy lived for war.

* * *

_The blonde pup shook his head laughing as he ran away from one of the traps he'd set around the edge of his brother Techno's potato farm, it was one of his favourite things to do. Pull pranks on all the other Alphas and Betas, he never went after Omegas. His brother's Omega friend, Scott, had taught him that it was important to show respect to Omegas. They were the ones who ran the pack when the pack Alpha was away, they were the ones that kept the peace amongst pack members. His dad had always said that an Alpha isn't just measured on the strength and respect that they have from others but the respect that they hold for those that they surround themselves with._

_The pup enjoyed learning from his fellow pack members knowing that it would be important for when he got older and either formed his own pack or became the second to his oldest brother Wilbur._

_Spotting his Brother talking with an Alpha he'd never seen around the territory, the pup slipped lower to the ground wanting to surprise attack his older Beta brother, he knew Techno would probably hang him upside down from one the tree's till Wilbur came back to the Den but that didn't bother the young pup. He wanted the scare his brother. As he army crawled through the grass towards the two wolves he tried to listen in to what they were saying, the two obviously knew each other to a certain degree his brother was showing off the new axe Wilbur had helped him to craft whilst their dad had been helping teach the young pup the different weapons a wolf could use in battle. "So I've gotta avoid it being top heavy?" his Brothers monotone voice filled his ears making the pup pause for a moment wanting to see if there were any tips he could pick up, "it's one of the main issues with the newly forged axe's in particular, I always spend a few hours just getting used to the feeling of the axe and just working out the balance of it to my own stance" the new Alpha explained pulling his own axe from his back holster, tossing it between his hands almost as if measuring the weight of the weapon._

_"See this is why I prefer swords" his brother sighed smirking slightly before revealing a diamond-encrusted blade, the same blade Tommy had seen his brother carry round with him once the Beta returned from a month-long exploration trip a few years prior. "Axe or crossbow for me... thought your talent lied in growing potatoes" the Alpha laughed making fun of the pride that his brother held for his ability to grow the crop anywhere, Techno shook his head humorously understanding the jab that the older Alpha had made at him, "least I'm not afraid of heights" he threw back earning another wave of laughs from the Alpha._

_"What are you doing?" a voice broke through Tommy's concentration startling him as he yelped looking up to see the smirking face of his older brother Fundy looking down at him from his spot on the ground. He growled swiping at the older pups legs for possibly giving away his position until the blonde pup noticed another new coming standing just behind his brother, the pup seemed small maybe being his age or younger. The brunette stood just below his hybrid sibling's upper arm making him smirk at the thought he wasn't one of the shortest in the territory. "Well, Tommy? are you gonna share with the rest of the class why your crawling round in the dirt?" the older pup snickered glancing back his new counterpart before looking back at his sibling, Tommy growled throwing his eyes back to the two wolves he'd been trying to sneak up on hoping that neither had heard his brothers voice. A heavy sigh left his mouth as he took note that neither had noticed the three pups as of yet, quickly as he could Tommy jumped to his feet aiming a punch at his brother's shoulder, "you furry dick, I was trying to be sneaky and you've just blown my cover!" the pup snarled quietly not really having any anger behind his words. A spout of laughter left the hybrid pup's mouth as he retorted his brothers' words by punching his shoulder in retaliation, "don't swear or Dad'll wash your mouth out with ink"._

_Tommy shook his head turning to focus his attention on the new pup that was shadowing his brother, "who's this?" the blonde looked the pup up and down taking note in how the pup held himself in comparison to both Tommy and his siblings. Wilbur and Techno held themselves like Alphas were expected to despite Techno being a Beta, Fundy enjoyed copying both their dad and Wilbur, he tried his hardest to act like the two Alpha's mimicking their steps whenever they had training with one another._

_"I'm Tubbo, that's my brother over there talking with your brother see?" the smaller pup chirped his whole persona lighting up as if he were a ball of lightning, Tommy glanced over to see where the pup was now pointing spotting his brother still talking with the mysterious Alpha in a white mask. "Cool..." he drew out looking between the tow before focusing back on to his hybrid sibling, "can you distract Techno? I still need to attack him" he demanded frowning at his brother unenthusiastic shrug, "whatever Tommy, you oh me chores still though" he stated with a smug look before slipping away, looking forward to the notion of Tommy getting knocked back down on his arse. Sighing Tommy turned back to focus on the pup in front of him, "how quiet are you?" Tommy questioned wondering how helpful the pup could be in his attack against his brother._

_"I'm the best at sneaking up on people" the brunette smiling wanting to be included with the other pups, Tommy nodded not o convinced but seeing the logic since the pup was small, signalling the pup to follow after him._

_To say Tommy's plan worked would be a lie._

_Tommy would say that it was Fundy's fault, the Hybrid was to obvious._

_Fundy would say he had nothing to do with the younger pups plan._

_And Tubbo just giggled, unsure of what was happening only knowing that he'd been hoisted up onto his brothers shoulder looking down at the havoc that was occurring in front of the pair._

_Tommy was being held upside down by his ankles, whilst Techno glared at their Hybrid sibling, "you both know that your getting to old for this kinda stuff right?" the Beta questioned looking between the pups for an answer hoping that the two hadn't entirely embarrised him in front of the visiting Alpha. "I was this close!" the blonde pup whinned grunting as he tried to wriggle from his brothers hold, "come on let me go Techno, this is really unfair" Tommy continued to whine when his attempts at getting free where useless. Techno sighed seeing the amused look on his new friends face he quickly dropped the squirming pup chuckling at the sqawk that erupted from the pup when he landed on the ground. "An outrage! you hear me!... an absolute bloody outrage!" the pup sqawked rushing to his feet as he tried to gain back some dignity, Fundy just laughed as Techno let out an unamused snort, "careful tommy you're starting to sound like Wilbur" the Beta tutted shaking his head as the pup tried to make himself seem bigger than he was, "at least Wilbur would agree with me!" he retorted appalled at the words his brother was using, "stop laughing at me Fundy or I'll tell dad" he threatened the older pup hearing him burst out into even more laughter, "wanna bet?" the pup challenged knowing that the younger pup rarely backed down from a challenge. "Just you watch me, fur boy" Tommy growled as both pups began chasing after one another shouting insults and taunts at each other, Tubbo wriggled wanting to go after excited by the energy that was buzzing from the two pups._

_"Want to go after them?" Dream murmured noticing his pups excitement, it was the same as when he saw the others at home training always wanting to be included despite his youth and small stature. "Please" the pup cooed before he was being put back down on the floor, his legs working faster than his thoughts Tubbo began chasing after the two wild pups adimant on catching up on them. Dream smiled a little happy to see his pup so enthrawled by others his age._

_"He's quiet I'll give him that" Techno spoke up as they watched the disappearing pups for a moment, "wish he'd talk to me more" Dream muttered sighing at the distance that had some how grown between him and the pup over the course of the year, "pups always grow distant... it's up to the rest of the pack to decide how distant they grow" Techno reminded hoping to ease the worried scent that the Alpha was releasing. "I guess your right" nodding his head at the young Beta, Dream turned back to face the Hybrid with a small smirk "wanna see who can parkour to the top of the eastern mountain the fastest?" he challenged knowing his new friend rarely backed down from a challenge._

_"Your on green man"_

* * *

Tommy glanced to his side seeing the small Omega look out at the rest of Dream's territory.

He wanted to feel guilty for dragging the brunette into this but he knew Wilbur wouldn't appreciate his change of heart. Dream was their enemy. He'd caused them too much grief.

He wished the Omega at his side understood that war wasn't just a game. That the only way for the Omega to grow as he had was to break free from his brother's shadow. Tommy understood that, so did his siblings, why couldn't Tubbo understand that.

Tommy knew he was more than just Wilbur and Fundy's brother. He was a strong Alpha.

He swore he would help his friend grow. Tubbo deserved to be known as more than just Dream's Omega brother.

"Tubbo, what was your life like before Dream was an Alpha?" Tommy asked softly perching beside the brunette cautious to not freak that Omega out. Tubbo knew everything about Tommy, it was natural that Tommy knew everything about him.

"I don't know..."


	5. Wolves of ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo was scared of fire.  
> He never knew why only that watching the forest around l'manberg's walls burn made him shink into himself.  
> He wished he could look his brother in the eyes and ask about their home before his brother was Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another sort of backstory chapter  
> this one explains a bit more about Dream and Tubbo's past.  
> 

Tubbo was scared of fire.

That was something that had been clear since he was a pup.  
He never knew why he was so scared of the thing that kept the monsters away at night.

The only thing that the Omega knew for certain was that watching the forest around l'manberg's walls burn made him want to disappear. 

If he really focused he could see the shadow of his brother's best friend, running away with a trail of flames behind him. Tubbo always knew that Sapnap had a thing for fire, it was one of the things that both drew the Omega to want to learn from the Alpha but also made him constantly fear the Alpha's ability with fire.

He wished he could ask his brother why, why where the two siblings were so scared of fire when it kept them safe from the monsters that roamed at night. Tubbo always remembered his brother having so heart attacks when the pup was starting to explore more of the world around him, to be fair Tubbo had cried when he'd first seen lava in the Nether. George and Dream had been there, the Beta had had to take over because his brother had gone stiff with a look of fear and pain in his eyes, it was the first time Tubbo had seen the Alpha cry, though Tubbo was sure his brother cried before. But Tubbo could never remember why.

Dream knew why. The Alpha always knew why.

* * *

_Dream knew it was wrong of him for staying out with his friends for so long. But he didn't want to around when his mother was giving birth to the new pup._

_He didn't like the idea of there being another pup._

_He wanted it to just be him and his parents. HE was their 'Dream' after all, not this new pup._

_"Do you think you're gonna have a boy or girl sibling?" his friend Ant questioned the pair were sitting up a tree munching on apples they'd pinched from one of the farmer's orchards in the village over from their own, "I'd rather not have a new pup" Dream muttered shaking his head as he focused on taking the seeds from the core of his apple." That's what everyone says... but it's nice when there's more than one of you, means there's someone to play with when everyone else has to go home for dinner" the pup hummed kicking his legs out, silence passed over the two pups as they watched the birds as they flew through the air. "I still don't like the idea of a new pup... I just want it to be my ma and pa..." the blonde pup mumbled quietly thinking about how long he'd been away from home, "well you'll be able to go home soon, I remember my sister being born, the house smelt really sweet when she was born" Ant grinned knowing the pup next to him wouldn't be whining when he smelt the smell of a new pup._

_"Clay!... Clay!" His fathers' booming voice could be heard in the trees startling some of the birds that were nesting in the branches above them, Ant giggled at the distraught groan that left the blonde pup's throat. "Hometime!" the pre-teen pup laughed at their friend as the older pup lept from the branches landing perfectly before waving goodbye darting towards where his father's voice was calling from. Dream smiled spotting the shadow of his father, the tall Alpha stood out at the edge of the woods watching for his pup to return, "Dad!" Dream crowed smiling as he leaped onto his father startling the Hybrid before he quickly recovered. "Ah, my boy look at you!" Schlatt smiled proudly at his eldest pup, the pup that was his mates 'little Dream', "you ready to go home" the Alpha couldn't help but grin at the scrunched up face of his pup, "oh don't look like that... your mother's been missing you dearly..." Schlatt cooed to the pup knowing the pup hadn't been huge on the prospect of a new sibling. "I missed ma" Dream murmured looking over in the direction of their den missing his fiery mother._

_"Let's go then shall we" The Alpha chuckled ruffling his pup's hair before the pair walked towards their den, it was a magnificent building, one that Schlatt built when he first presented as an Alpha. He'd been adamant about winning the heart of his mate so he built a spectacular den out of dark wood and cobblestone it stood tall amongst the trees on the outskirts of the village, his father was the leader of their territory, he'd won the position against an old rival. "You behave alright Clay, your ma is gonna need all of our help" Schlatt warned the pup knowing the pup went out of his way to do whatever it was to please his mother, "I promise" the pup nodded his head allowing his father to put him back down and lead the way into the den. Instantly the pair were met with the sweet scent of honey and the sharp undertones of whiskey, pushing the pup forward Schlatt nodded his head towards the stairs,_ _"go on, upstairs" the Alpha spoke quietly pushing his pup to seek out his mother, nodding his head quickly he sprinted up the stairs desperate to follow the scent that was coming from upstairs._

_Coming to a pause outside of his parents' door Dream took a deep breath buzzing slightly from being away from his family for so long, "s'that you my Dream" his mother coed smelling his scent of fresh-cut grass and rain, pushing the door open he was met with the sight of his fiery deep violet haired mother, she had a tired smile on her face as she spotted the pup, "my sweet dream". The pup grinned seeing his mother made him wish he'd stayed instead of letting his father send him to stay with his friends' family, "mum" he squeaked darting to her side, slipping under the covers till he was tucked into her side breathing in her calming scent deeply. The Omega hummed shifting to wrap her free arm around her eldest pup pulling him closer as she pressed her nose to his hair breathing in the scent that she'd been missing for the past few days, "missed you pup" she sighed relaxing as she had both her pups safely in her arms. "Missed you too" the blonde murmured peaking over his mother slightly to see the small bundle that she held, he growled quietly not happy at the intruder in his mother's arms, Minx hissed warningly at the elder pup reaching to tap his nose telling him off for growling. "Don't you start with me, Clay... you know it's rude to growl at others" she told the pup off earning a pained whimper from the blonde, "would you like to meet him?" she whispered shifting to allow for the pup see the newborn. Dream stared at the small creature that seemed to squirm as they were being moved._

_"They're small" the pup grumbled unimpressed by the new addition, Minx did nothing but chuckled at the reaction shifting again so she was more on her side with the newborn in between the pair of them, "he's gonna be really small but after a while, he'll grow up big and strong just like you and your father" she cooed watching as the older pup inched closer to the small bundle, "he's really small" Clay murmured reaching a handout to take hold of the newborns curled up fist._

_They spent a while in silence just getting used to the new addition, Dream was slowly accepting that the small squirming pup in his mother's arms was going to be living with them for a very long time. "Ma... does he have a name or is he just pup?" Dream questioned curiously his eyes widening as he saw the tinny pup start to wake up blinking against the light of the room, Minx smiled at seeing the newborns open eyes, "He's called Toby"._

_The newborn wriggled as his eyes searched the world around him, Clay watched on mesmerised by the small being, regret sparked in his chest maybe having Toby wasn’t a bad thing. “I like him” he whispered quietly still wanting to put on a show of being uninterested by the new additions presence but he knew by the look his mother game him was all that he needed to know that she wasn’t believing a single word he’d just spoken._

_”I think he likes you too”_

_Dream knew he shouldn't have been out so late._

_It was dark and already he could hear monsters roaming around the trees surrounding him. He'd been out with his friends practicing their parkour skills the whole day, each of the pup's scrambling across the tops trying their hardest to avoid falling to the floor._

_He promised he'd be home before nightfall, his mother hated him being out past nightfall, especially since Tubbo was born the Omega had been stubborn about both him and his father being away from home for so long. His father had laughed at her worry telling her that they promise to follow her wishes not wanting to cause the Omega any more stress._

_Why couldn’t help just do what his family wanted him to do for once in his short life. But no, the world just found ways to make things worse._

_He was being chased by Pillagers, a group of rogues wolves who cared little for packs and more for what can be gained by ransacking them._

_They were howling and growling as they chased him with lit torches getting closer and closer to the village of dens. He remembers the night so clearly, screaming out to try and warn the other wolves of the pack, trying to by more time for the pack to form some sort of defense against the attacking rogues._

_There was fire._

_He always remembers the fire. It swept through so quickly destroying the dens of his fellow pack mates. The sound of his fathers voice calling out to him as he’s being dragged away to a cage brought by one of the pillagers, pups were rounded up during raids, being more valuable than diamonds themselves._

_He remembers Toby’s cries._

_The poor pup had just learnt how to walk, Dream had been so excited for them to show his father what he and his mother had taught the tiny pup._

_Tubbo had been thrown in the cage along with the older pups best friend Ant clutching onto the newborn tears streaming down both pups faces. “I’m sorry Clay... I tried to run... your Alpha made me promise to run away and keep Tubbo safe” Ant all but wailed as fear bubbled violently within Dreams chest, he prayed to Notch that his mother was okay and that his father had saved her.”Its okay... Ant... I’ll get us out of this I promise” he muttered before things seemed to only get darker, by now Dream had taken the whimpering pup into his arms holding his brother close in fear of having him taken from him._

_”I’ll get us out Tubbo... I swear... I won’t let anything happen to you”_

* * *

Dream stared at the walls.

He hated them. He couldn't understand why they needed to be there.

Regret was bubbling up inside of him, he wished he could have kept his father's request. The Alpha only asked one thing of him and he couldn't even do that.

He'd failed his parents and now he was paying the price.

He allowed for his Omega to grow distant. He hadn't meant to. He wished he'd listened to the others when they told him that Tubbo needed him there. Maybe he could have stopped him from being brainwashed.

That's what Dream was adamant that happened. Tubbo must have heard something, something that wasn't true.

He needed to talk to his brother. He needed to know that the Omega was okay.


	6. To aid a foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret only wanted to help.  
> They only wanted to fix things for their friends.
> 
> So what if it meant betraying others to keep the peace.

Eret wondered why he'd agreed to bring the young Omega at his side to Dream.

He knew the Omega believed that Wilbur was right in his ideology but Eret knew that the Omega's brother would do anything to have the Omega returned to his side.

"Do you think we'll have time to find any sweet berries?" the small Omega asked quietly, as they were walking towards the outskirts of what remained of the forest line that the OMega grew up exploring.

Eret wanted to nod. He really did. But other than delivering the younger pack member back to his Alpha he didn't know what was going to happen afterward. He hoped that he'd be able to stay at the Omega's side, the small male being the closest to a sibling he'd had since leaving his old pack.

"Maybe... if it isn't too dark" he mumbled softly sensing that they were being watched, out of the corner of his eye he could make out Sam and Callahan watching the pair from the tree branches, the two Beta's were neutral to all the disputes between Dream and Wilbur however, were just as protective over the young Omega as everyone else was within the territory. He nodded his head subtly assuring that the Omega was safe and he meant no harm to the younger male. They continued getting closer and closer to where Dream and the others were meant to be meeting them, Tubbo seemed to ignore how far into his siblings' territory they'd gone instead his eyes were trained on the burnt down remains of the trees he'd spent so much time as a pup amongst. A quiet whimper left the Omega as the smell of ash and death became more apparent, Eret could smell the hints of fear in the pups scent the same smell of fear that had been all too apparent when the forest had been partially burnt away. 

"It's okay Tubbo... it can't hurt you" Eret reached out his hand to take hold of the youngers' hand, he knew the Omega's fear of fire, nobody knew why both the Alpha and Omega siblings feared it as much as they did but only a few knew it. "I don't understand, he promised that I could look after the forest..." the Omega froze as his eyes caught sight of where the beehives had once been. Eret himself flinched remembering the night before when Wilbur had approached him and Fundy to go out and burn the hives in retaliation unaware of the fact that the hives had been built for the young Omega amongst their company. 

The scent of an Omega in distress filled the air, Eret felt as if he were choking. Tubbo was upset. He didn't know what to do, there was little he could say that wouldn't make things any better for them both. “Tubbo relax... we can replant the..” Eret was quickly cut off by a growl that echoed around them make both the Beta and Omega freeze, “Toby” a voice called out as three figures appeared their scents mingled together causing the pair to be distracted from their surroundings, Dream stepped forward ahead of his seconds as his eyes never left the youngest wolf among them.   
  


“No” Tubbo’s voice was quiet as he moved away from his approaching sibling.

The look in his eyes made Dream remember their mother, how she never let anyone order her around, how she stood up to majority of the Alpha’s in the village. How she protected them both whenever their fathers colleges got too rowdy with their father and brought the argument into their home.

”Please, Toby let’s just talk” he tried to plead with his brother, the small Omega watched him with a fire burning behind his eyes. Dream knew this was fight he might not win, but his father had always taught him that at the end of the day no matter what happened him and Tubbo were brothers and they needed to stick together.

Glancing at Eret in hopes the Beta would be able to back him up, Tubbo felt trapped were he stood. Dream was his family, but the others had a good point when it came to their stand against his brother. 

“If we talk... you’ll let me and Eret go back without losing a life?”   
  


* * *

  
Wilbur stood at the gates of L’manberg waiting for the beta and Omega of the group to return back from their foraging.

He feared allowing Tubbo out of his sight, the Omega was one of the most important piece in this game of war against Dream. He knew well enough that Alpha would rather die than allow harm to come to the Omega, Wilbur just had to figure out how to exploit that notion without putting his own brother at risk.

Tommy was loyal. He might say that his loyalty lay with his older brother but everyone could see that the young Alpha would follow his best friend to his grave, whether it was romantic or not, Tommy was loyal to one wolf and one wolf only. And in the end Wilbur knew not only would it be his downfall but the young Alphas as well.

This drove him onwards though, he needed to take back control, he never had a chance back when living under his father and older brother but if he could prove his ability at winning this war perhaps his father would take note that he was more than just the Alpha who had a gift for music. That he was truly worthy of standing beside the Blade.


	7. Remember Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I used to rock you to sleep” his voice was cracked emotion seeping through that scared those who didn’t know him.
> 
> “I’d seen our Ma do it so many times before... it use to be only us against the world... when the world had taken everything else away from us” the oldest of the pair stared out as the sun set over the trees, Tubbo held his breath for a moment.
> 
> He had no memory of anything but his home and pack that Dream had made for them. He remembered nothing of their parents, nothing of this mother his brother spoke of. 
> 
> “I’m glad you can’t remember sometimes... it makes it easier to keep the darkness away”

Dream watched his brother as the Omega struggled not to giggle as Bad fussed over the smallest Omega, he chastised the wrinkles in the young boys clothes, rubbed at the mud that clung silently to the boys cheeks and overall huffed at the lack of weight the boy had gained in his time away from their home. “I told Dream a thousand times, make sure you’re all getting enough to eat because so help if I see another skeleton I’m gonna grind their bones to make muffins with” Bad scowled shaking his head as he pulled off the young boys coat muttering about the grass stains that were ever present against the navy blue cloth, you could hear Sapnaps struggle to hold back his sniggers as George snorted at the look that had crossed Tubbo’s face making everyone around him brighten a little more.

The pack felt complete again. Nothing had been the same since Tubbo had not come one night all those months ago and instead listened to the words of a wolf who was on the cusp of a cliff hanging by his finger tips waiting for the wind to blow and carry him away. Dream regretted not going out and forcing Tubbo to come home straight away, the words of his father echoing in his ear, _an Omega must always be the one to decided what they do or do not want to do, I learnt that the hard way when your Ma threw a glass bottle at me,_ he wanted to laugh at the memory but in his heart he knew that sometimes comparing their mother to his brother doesn’t always work. Tubbo looked peaceful as he was made to sit beside Eret along with Sapnap whilst the older Omega preened over what food to give them first and whether or not they’d have space for desert after their meal.

”What now?” George spoke softly knowing to keep his voice low enough for only he and the Alpha to hear fearful of what the Omega might hear in response to his brothers answer, Dream sighed looking pitifully at his sibling before back at the Beta, “I want him to stay... the other three can do whatever they want... but Eret and Tubbo... I want them to stay here with us” he admitted knowing he owed the Beta a great debt for being able to bring his sibling back to him. George nodded acknowledging the response of the Alpha as he let his eyes dance across the scene in front of them, he’d missed this. Missed seeing their pack all in one room.   
  


“Come on you two, don’t make me pin you both to the chairs by your tails” Bad huffed looking at the pair as the occupants at the table started laughing at the Omega telling the Alpha and Beta off. “Don’t even have tails..” Dream grumbled taking a seat across from the youngest pack member.

* * *

  
Tommy felt a slight pit in his stomach as he sat upon the walls of L’manberg. He watched patiently waiting for his friends to come back, he hoped that nothing had happened to the pair, knowing he’d be crushed if anything had happened to his best friend.

He remembered the countless nights the pair stayed up talking to one another telling stories of their lives whilst the rest of their packs were too distracted to watch over the young pups. Tommy swore on his life he’d carry the secrets they shared with one another to his grave, knowing that at times the two wolves could only trust one another.

* * *

  
’ _I don’t remember my Mama..’ the young pup mumbled looking to the blonde at his side, Tommy looked at the brunette seeing the sadness in his eyes as they both lay under the stars their siblings sleeping as the campfire crackled under the night sky. ‘I don’t remember mine either... but I have her music disks that my Dad lets me listen to when it’s really late and none of us can sleep.. he said that I could have them one day, that my Mama would want me to have them’ the blonde explained sighing as he began to hum the gentle tune of one of the disks he heard in the dead of night._

_Tubbo smiled at his friends words knowing that the pup was only trying to make him feel better about his lack of memory. “Dream says that I remind him of our Mama.. he says that I’m as calm as she was yet still as chaotic at the same time” he began to explain, Dream rarely spoke of their parents, he knew that the both of them had to of had parents or else neither Alpha nor pup would be here, every so often when his brother was tired and the pair were curled up in their nest and the whole world around them was quiet Dream would tell him a story or two of when their parents were still there, often from before Tubbo was born but Tubbo never minded he enjoyed seeing the joyful glow of his brothers eyes as they recalled moments from his childhood filled with the warmth of pack and familiar love._

_”That’s cool, your Mama must have been really nice cause your really nice and I guess Dream is okay but your way better” Tommy grinned at his friend seeing the pup smile back, “one day Tommy, we’ll find my Mama and then I can show what Mama’s are suppose to be like” Tubbo spoke a spark of determination glowing in his words, the pup knew deep done his family must still be out there, Dream never said what happened only that they got split up one day and that now Dream had to look after the pup._

_”I’d like that Tubbo” Tommy murmured feeling up on the hope that his friend offered him._

* * *

  
“Tommy” Wilbur’s voice pulled him from his trance, he looked to where his brother stood on the floor, Fundy stood not much further away from him as the pair waited for the youngest brother to join them on the ground.

Sighing he got up putting on his hat as he glanced back out at the world beyond their walls, “come back soon Tubbo” he murmured the worry for his friend growing the longer the two were away.

* * *

”I’ll message Wilbur... let him know we’ll be late back” Eret murmured slipping out of the room after the group had finished eating soon being followed by both Bad and Sapnap until George got up from his seat resting his hand on Dream’s shoulder before leaving the siblings on their own.

Silence filled the room as the pair stared at one another unsure what to say to the other for the first time in their lives. Had they really grown so far apart? Had they really turned to strangers in the few short months apart?

”You burnt my bees..” Tubbo whimpered, Dream hissed looking away from his sibling. He hadn’t. He may have watched the fires be started yet he’d done nothing to try and stop it from occurring. “You left me” Dream retorted knowing it was a low blow but something that had needed to be said.

Tubbo growled, the tiny canines in his mouth showing ever so slightly in warning to his brother. “You gave me no choice...” Tubbo threw back hoping that maybe he could use this chance to make his brother see reason, “you were being unreasonable.. Wilbur was just trying to start something and you had to be all controlling” he huffed turning his head in annoyance allowing the scent of anger seep from him trying to show his feelings to his brother in more ways than just his words. Dream did nothing but laugh. Bless the poor Omega, had the Alpha really tried to sugarcoat his intentions with nothing but lies of Dreams villainy, had Wilbur truly tried to pin all the blame on Dream when it was him who broke the rules that Dream had put in place to keep order amongst all who lived in his lands.

“Controlling? Controlling? When in your life have I ever been controlling? What do you know about control Toby?... compared to other packs you’ve been raised on a pedestal!” Dream argued back with a bite in his words to show that no longer did he want Tubbo to think he still saw him as only a pup but instead as an equal, “every wolf that has joined our pack has always been given free will to do what every they want as long as they held respect for those who lived here as well... since when did I control this pack in such a way that should result in such conflict” he tried to get his brother to see what was really going on, trying to break this spell that had been put over him.

”You tried to take Tommy’s disks... you let Sapnap bully Wilbur and Tommy... you kept taking our stuff... burnt down one of my houses...” Tubbo began listing off what had been rattling about in his head. “You know I’m scared of fire... as much as I play around with it with Tommy, I’m scared of it... but you... you still let the other set fire to everything that meant something to me... you set fire to my bee hives.. we spent so long building them Dream. So long. But now it’s gone” and so Tubbo forced out his pain and anger, the confusion and tiredness that had built over months. In the back of his mind he knew his brother only did things with a purpose nothing more nothing less. “Toby..” Dream tried to speak up reaching his hand out only for it to be batted away as the small Omega rose from his seat and darted out of the room, disappearing off into the territory.

With a heavy sigh the Alpha stood up following his brother scent knowing that their conversation couldn’t end like this. Once he passed a few familiar buildings he knew where the young brunette had disappeared off to, the one place he went when the rest of the world seemed dark, he’d helped the two pups build the bench beside their tree not long after the youngest pup arrived to stay with them. It had been their spot. Always Tubbo and Tommy’s bench. Dream would sit up in the tree and listen along with them as they played music from an old jukebox one of the pups had repaired.   
  


Spotting the Omega, he felt guilty for letting things get to where they were now. Seeing the brunette rocking himself with his head buried in his knees only made the Alpha want to go back in time and hold onto his brother all the more tighter. Slipping into the seat next to the Omega they sat in silence the occasional hiccup from Tubbo’s sobs would fill the air but apart from that the pair just sat and watched as the sun sunk low.

“I used to rock you to sleep” his voice was cracked emotion seeping through that scared those who didn’t know him.

“I’d seen our Ma do it so many times before... it use to be only us against the world... when the world had taken everything else away from us” the oldest of the pair stared out as the sun set over the trees, Tubbo held his breath for a moment.

He had no memory of anything but his home and pack that Dream had made for them. He remembered nothing of their parents, nothing of this mother his brother spoke of. 

“I’m glad you can’t remember sometimes... it makes it easier to keep the darkness away” Dream seemed tired. Tubbo tilted his head slightly, this couldn’t be his brother. Could it.

His brother who spent most of his time being hunted for sport, his brother who works effortlessly to try and defeat gods.

His brother who was like a god amongst wolves.

”Ma gave us our nicknames did you know that?” The alpha questioned after a moment of silence, a bitter sweet taste in his mouth as the memory of his fiery mother played in his mind.

”I didn’t” Tubbo glanced once more at his brother sensing the change in his scent, “Dad had so many plans for us.. but Ma.. Ma didn’t care as long as we were happy”.

”Are you happy, Tubbo?”.


End file.
